


Somewhere Around Nothing

by agdhani



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is boredom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Around Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a series of drabbles, in response to a "Write to 5 Random Songs on Your IPod" challenge on LJ. This one was for the song Somewhere Around Nothing by Apocalyptica

Boredom. The killer of stagnant brain cells. The assassin of ideas and creativity. The mother and father of madness. The bane of his existence. The pips on the phone, five then four then three. The pips were the answer. The pips were the chase. The hit, the fix. Their author, insanity personified, he understood that pernicious killer. The games, chasing shadows through the valley of life and death, they were but a cure both needed, a remedy for the boredom from the mundane. Somewhere around nothing, the madness without a face understood. The madness with no name until now.

Moriarty.


End file.
